Even With my Dark Side
by Fujiko-the-cute08
Summary: Years passed by and Hiroto and Ulvida has fully grown up. What will happen if Hiroto has a double personality and do something wrong with her? My first fanfic for Inazuma Eleven GO! NO FLAMES PLEASE! I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO!


Yo! I'm back! Its been a long time! And this is my first story for Inazuma eleven go!(AND IT DOES NOT BELONGS TO ME!) Hope you like it! Warning for slightly lemon scenes later on. Sorry for what will happen to Hiroto. Hehehe*smirk* REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION FOR INAZUMA ELEVEN NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx333xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX

Hiroto was sipping his coffee, stood up, puthis cup down and accidentally hit his cup. He felt that he also hit another one. He bent down and reached it. He saw a picture of him in his childhood with a little blue-haired girl and a green-haired boy beside him.

"Reina,"

Kring! Kring!

Hiroto picked up his iphone 5 and answer it. "Hello?" "Mr. Hiroto we will have an urgent meeting for our partnership with the Queensland Company." "Okay I'll join the meeting. When is it any way?" "In your company of course. It will start tomorrow at 9 am." "Okay, thanks" he turned his phone off and go downstairs. "Hey Midorikawa!" "Hrm? What?" "Are you familiar with the Queensland Company?" "Well, yeah. I guess so. Why do you asked?" "It's just there I will have a meeting tomorrow." "For what?" "Well they will want our partnership with them." "Oh, okay good luck then" "Uhm, thanks,"

The next day…

Hiroto packed his things and brought his laptop then drove his car. He arrived there at exact time. "Good morning Mr. Hiroto" said the assistant. "Let me introduced to you the owner of the company, Ms. Yagami Reina" a lady stepped out of the door with a long dark black dress with a long sleeves that runs through her middle finger and wears a black stockings that pairs up with a black high-heels shoes. She tied her blue except for her white locks. Hiroto was jaw-dropped. He can't believe that she has grown up beautiful. He looked at her from bottom to top. But when his eyes reach to breast. His mood changed. He became lustful because unlike when they were children she has only size B cups while now, she has already size D cups. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Hiroto." She said.

"Grrrr…"

"Uhm excuse me?"

"Huh? What? Oh, it's nice to see you again ."he reach his hand out for a hand shake. _I need to control my self for awhile._ He thought. "Well, we should be getting ready now for the meeting." She said.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry."

"Wow, your company is so wonderful Yagami-san!" said Midorikawa. Her company was so luxurious and very big building. Her employees were so nice and kind that they were greeted nicely.

"Good morning Mr. Kiyama!"

"Would you like some cappuccino Mr. Ryuuji?"

"No, but thanks for asking!" Said Hiroto smiling. They arrived in her conference room and he was assigned for the reporting and plan for their meeting. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, today for our meeting, is to have the Kiyama Company as our sponsor. Let us welcome Mr. Kiyama to present his presentation to us." The other members of the meeting clapped their hands. "Thank you , now today…" Hiroto opened his laptop to start a presentation with a power point. His presentation ended after an hour. "Thank you for that wonderful presentation Mr. Hiroto." Said Reina "Uhm, can I invite you for a drink?" "Sure, that would be fun!"

They hang out for a while at Starbucks. "Its been a long time Hiroto since I have eating with you when we were young" she sipped her chocolate frappucino. "Yeah I still remember when you were ignoring me guys that time." He said

"Well sorry about that time," she said. "Uhm, excuse me but may I ask you something?"He said without having an eye contact "Yes" "Will you still accept me, even if I have…." "What?" "Uhm, never mind." _What does he mean? _Rain pours down heavily and they don't have any umbrella to cover them. "How do we supposed to get home now" she sigh. Hiroto wrap his coat on her to protect her from the rain. "Uhh… Thanks," she said blushing. "Maybe you can go to my house if you want to" she said smiling."Yeah, thanks."

They went to her house with his car and eat some snacks and chat for a while. "So uhm… what are you saying lately?" "Its that uhm… hehehehe" he smirked. "What's so funny?"she asked. "Why your'e asking things like that? You're such a baby!"_What's wrong with him? His aura has changed? _"What's wrong? Cat got your toungue?" he pinned her on the wall. "H-Hiro-kun?" "Hmmm… looks like you've changed" he stared down on her chest. "H-Hey what's with the- hrmmph.." he smashed his lips on her. Reina wanted to punch him on his face but his hand stopped her. "You really don't want to do this do you?"he whispered to her ear and kissed her neck. She let him do it and give up because he's good at kissing. He lay her down on her bed and started to ripped her clothes off and slipped his hand on her underneath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx333AFTER 1 HOUR333xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX

"Hiro-kun, why didn't you tell me immediately?" asked Reina wrapped in her blanket. "About what?"He caressed her hair.

"Your bad-boy-attitude?"

"Well…uhm, its I thought you'll get mad at me," he said."Well I enjoyed it anyway, I didn't know you're good at it when it comes in to those _things_" She said blushing. "Hey, I will take the responsibility if you want to," he giggled and kissed her passionately.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_PROLOGUE-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Ugh! That stupid Hiroto left his laptop on her office! Well I guess I should go to Reina's house" he drove to her house and knocked on the door. "Hello? Reina? Is anybody here?"

"Ah! H-Hiro-kun!" BAM!

"R-Reina…hold on a second" BAM! Midorikawa heard them on the hallway while he was walking around. "Sigh, you really are a naughty boy Hiroto." He smacked his own forehead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok that's it! I don't want to extend the rating cause I'm too young and innocent for that! *a halo popped on my head* till next week!


End file.
